Light the hedgehog vs Nazo
description chakra X vs silver004001 Its a dbz heghehog battle thats sees which one is the stronger fan made dbz influence sonic character! Interlude https://youtu.be/92H3Mscg7QQ Boomstick:Dragon ball Z and Sonic,What happens if you mash them up? Wiz;You get Light,A fanfic sonic character that was made by silver004001 Boomstick:And Nazo,A fanfic sonic character made by Chakra x. He's wiz and I'm Boomstick> Wiz:And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle! Light the hedgehog http://silver004001.deviantart.com/art/Light-the-Hedgehog-Wallpaper-110543 Note:If you dont know who light is watch this s://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6DNne6FzamM https://youtu.be/S-oZZirW3eU but part 1 seems to be never getting a part 2 of. But if there is a part 2 I'll just remake the bio with more info and see if the outcome is different. Wiz:Light was created in a secret lab by scientist and Eggman but he turned on Eggman and began to collect the chaos emeralds. He crashed into earth and began his quest and easily beat Sonic,He nearly lost to shadow and easily beat Knuckles. https://youtu.be/r17h9kQbpBg (song) Boomstick:Light had several abilities to CATCH EM ALL! He can use his hands to cat scratch enemies ☀https://youtu.be/6DNne6FzamM?t=421 Boomstick:Chest lazer enemies with his DIE!!! Boomstick:psychic abilities. https://youtu.be/6DNne6FzamM?t=175 Boomstick:Absorbing chaos energy?https://youtu.be/6DNne6FzamM?t=211 Boomstick:chaos control but he says its Chaos emerald.https://youtu.be/6DNne6FzamM?t=256 ki blasts and using 3 frames of animation with one punching the foes chin with his right fist,the other to bring it back, and hit the foes chin with his left fist. Wiz:Light can fly and can do this.https://youtu.be/6DNne6FzamM?t=424 Wiz:Light can easily hit Sonic who can go at 767 miles per hour,He can destroy a city and hit knuckles so far that it looks like he was hit into space and can fall to the earth from space without any harm. Boomstick:And with all of the seven chaos emeralds and the master emerald he becoms.......well what does he become.. Wiz:Well the transformation was supposed to be in part 2 so we don't really know much from it but he can go up against Super sonic https://youtu.be/S-oZZirW3eU Boomstick:While light is powerful but he can Still die. Wiz:Light didn't really go up against any other foes other than Sonic,knuckles and shadow and they were in their base forms while Sonic was in his super form. He can have his energy blast deflected at him and be defeated. Boomstick:But he is still a dbz hedgehog you don't want to go up against! Light:Too easy! Nazo Nazo the Hedgehog.png https://youtu.be/qOjNsZAEcUo Wiz:because of large amounts of Negative Chaos energy, Nazo is able to escape from the Chaos Emeralds and wanted to get as much as power as possible. Boomstick:In his journey he encounters Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and Shadow. Nazo beat them and once he nearly killed Tails, Sonic transforms into Dark Sonic and punches Nazo and Sonic goes super and fights him dbz style. https://youtu.be/Ik_CXkxDaCI?t=188 Wiz:While super Sonic is powerful but he lost to Nazo but Shadow in his Super form was fighting on par with him. Once sonic came back they thought they were able to stop him but Nazo stole the chaos emeralds anolg with the Master emerald. Boomstick:Then Nazo went PerfectNazo who was a Cell rip off and beated the super hedhehogs but Lost to shadic,The Gogeta of Sonic the hedgehog. Wiz:Having been in the presence six Emeralds the Knuckles' Maximum Heat Knuckle was still capable of breaking Nazo's neck, however his healing factor allowed for him to easily regenerate . He can fire chaos energy in may forms, including charged balls, rapid fire balls, or a large beam named Chaos Flare which was used to almost kill Tails. though not as fast as Sonic or Shadow but he can trade blows with super Sonic and shadow. Chaos Torrent is afar more powerful than Chaos Eruption, but due to the pushback needed to be used from a standing position use Chaos Boost aura to fly through the air at high speeds, he could also use a charge ball of energy named the Full Power Chaos Eruption and could fully heal from an assault by Super Shadow almost at an instant. https://youtu.be/6X0ZavuvkpU Boomstick:He can also transform into his other form which can easily beat both Sonic and shadow but he easily lost once Shadoc came into play. Perfect Nazo.png Wiz:His perfect form gives him the strenght beond a God in the Sonic universe an dbeatin Super Sonic and Super shadow with ease. a Perfect Chaos Flare which could easily defeat Super Sonic, and he could utilize Super chaos control that makes the original move at a snails pace. A single Chaos Bullet from Perfect Nazo would have been enough to destroy the Earth But shadic at Hyper was able to beat him until turning into Hyper Perfect Nazo, Hyper Perfect Nazo.png Wis:Nazo became even more powerful than before, outclassing even Hyper Shadic in power,the Galaxy Destroyer which is a massive ball of dark chaos energy, after being fired it can be powered up by adding further Chaos into it via firing Chaos Bullets at it and was used to destroy the earth. Boomstick:While he is powerful but not enough to stop Shadic and was beaten,He can be beaten by positive energy,he usually gets beaten up first in a fight starts to fight back in a few seconds later and he can get tired from fighting a strong fighter. Wiz:But Nazo is a powerful foe despite his weaknesses. Boomstick:He is also became a cyborg that made him stronger but was losing to Super shadic.but he is still one hedgehog cell that you shouldn't be up against if your even strong enough. Nazo:I'm the Ultimate life form! Fight WARNING!! this is heavy on DBZ Setting city https://youtu.be/qOjNsZAEcUo a hedgehog breaks through a glass of a jewellery store and flies to the sky. Nazo:chaos emerald captured! Nazo then charged a chaos eruption and was about to fire until he noticed another person behing him in the distance. https://youtu.be/54lrkPuGz5Y?list=PLA300DFB6A7353C8E Nazo:Who are you? Nazo then saw a blue hedgehog that is called Light Light:chaos emerald! Fight! Light teleported and kicked Nazo in the nose covering his lips and blood coming out of it and is sent flying threw building like they were made of toy blocks. Light catches up with the falling hedgehog and punches him him the chin with his Right hand and then left hand in about 5 seconds and finishes it with a fist to Nazos stomach and he is sent chasing into the street and into a car that exploded upon contact. Light flies down to the ground with panicking people and charges up a energy blast and throws it at Nazo who got out of the ruble and uses chaos controlto dodge it and then teleports in front of Light who throws a fist at Nazo who grabbed his fist and Kicks him into the sky similar to this.https://youtu.be/OjpB9PeD0VY?t=90 and flies after him. Light then stops in the air to see an angry hedgehog fly toward him and they trade kicks and punches similar to this.https://youtu.be/uoNlGcwC_ps?t=120 Nazo blocks a incoming fist with his right arm and strikes with his left and Light vomits his lunch and Nazo fires a ki blast right into Lights face and he crashes into a sign and into a building. Nazo then goes to a near building that was bigger than the one Light crashes into and uses chaos torrent. Nazo:Chaos torrent And nazo fires it to the mall. Light emerges from the rocks and fires an energy blast to counter the chaos torrent and the clashed together trying to go a direction. Both hedgehogs fire energy blasts at it and then tried to push it at each other but it was so powerful that it engulfed the entire city and the a part of the earth. ☀https://youtu.be/r17h9kQbpBg the remains were busted down buildings,dust and several destroyed cars. Nazo and Light angerly stared at each other with blood around their mouth,scars and ripped gloves and shoes. Light used chaos control and scrathed Nazo in the face. Nazo:BBLUUHOOO!! Then the embassised Nazo then slammed his fist right into Lights chin and blood and teeth fell out of the Blue hedgehogs mouth.Light then got his grip and charged right into Nazo and kicks him and jabs him in the jaw,face ,chin and jabs him in the stomach and hits into the ground. Nazo:Thats it! Light then tries to kick Nazo but he blocks it and kicks him into the sky and then Nazo uses chaos control and jumps on him which send Light into the ground. Nazo then looks down at him and uses chaos control to get beside the blue hedgehog. Nazo:If you really think you were able to stop me then your more Naieve than I thought. Nazo then kicks Light into a building and collapsesonce Light was hit into it. Light then noticed a chaos emerald was inside it once he woke up but then heard Nazo was coming after him so he pretended that he is out cold. Nazo then saw the hedgehog and then gave out a laugh to see that he was he is beside a chaos emerald and went to take it but Light did this to him ☀https://youtu.be/6DNne6FzamM?t=424 once Light fired a energy blast nothing remained of the city. Light then saw a sign saying Master emerald and angel Island. Light then saw the flouting island and flew toward it However Nazo emerged from the destroyed Building and flew after Light. who went to angel Island. Knuckles then saw a blue hedgehog who hit him and send him flying into the distance and then saw Nazo behind him. Nazo:Finally my perfect transformation is nearly happening. Nazo and Light then punched each other. Nazo then hit Light and Light lost his emerald. Nazo got the seven chaos emeralds and then went one top of it. Light then flew toward Nazo to see him smiling on top of the giant emerald with seven smaller ones. Nazo:Your too late. I have all of the seven chaos emeralds watch the video for what happens next Perfect Nazo:Finally, my transformation is complete https://youtu.be/jpkeAQG6kQw Light then tried to hit him but he dodged it with ease and then let him hit Nazo but he didn't even lay a scratch on him and then whack him threw angel island and into the sea. Perfect Nazo:The earth will be destroyed!! Pefect Nazo then powered up a Galaxy destroyer and then saw Light emerge from the water to see him having a nervous look on him. Nazo then used chaos control and hit him with Galaxy destroyer in the face and he disinagrated from it and then the Earth blows up leaving no one except Nazo survived. K.O Results https://youtu.be/EoIiNzMFdqE?t=245 Boomstick:Well ... The earth blew up ... again! Wiz:While Light is powerful and beat Sonic characters with ease But in the end Nazo went up against much stronger characters and had a more attacks . Boomstick:Light lost to Shadow and he had chaos emeralds to help him while Nazo beat Shadow with one hit without any chaos emeralds and was evenly matched with Super shadow and using negative energy against a person who can't be destroyed by it is not a good idea. Boomstick:Looks like Light needed to lighten up. Nazo the Hedgehog.png Wiz:The winner is Nazo this is my last fight Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015